I Hope You Dance
by PrettyInPink1
Summary: Songfic based on Lee Ann Womack's I hope you dance. Throughout her life, a girl remembers her fathers words of wisdom.


**_I Hope You Dance  
  
_**

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder   
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger   
May you never take one single breath for granted   
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

"Daddy, Daddy please, I don't understand.  Where are you going?"

"I have to go fight the bad guy, love.  I have to go protect you baby" Harry replied picking his daughter Juliet off the floor and wrapping her in his arms.

"When will you be back daddy?"  

"As soon as I can.  But I need you to make me a promise prescious"

"Anything for you daddy"

"Will you take good care of your mommy for me?  And when the new baby comes, will you love her twice as much for me?  And when you grow up, I want you to always keep listening, and learning, and wondering.  And never take anything for granted beautiful, because you never know when you'll lose it"

"I know daddy"

"And when you meet the man of your dreams, don't wait baby, don't hold back at all.  Fall Hard.  Don't be afraid to love people either, because love is the one thing that can never run out"

"I'll never love anyone more than you daddy"

Harry laughed slightly, tears brimming in his eyes.  He had known his entire life that this day would come, but that made him no more ready for it.  

From the doorway he heard a small sob, and turned to face his wife.  Of all the things he would miss, it would be her beautiful face, her beautiful personality, most of all.  With a kiss he set his baby girl on the couch, picking up his things and heading to the door.  He paused for a moment, staring into Ginny's eyes, not even daring to reach out to her.  So many memories filled his heart as his eyes began to water.  Then he turned back to his daughter one last time. 

"Oh, and Juliet, never pass up the chance to dance"

_  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens   
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance   
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance…………  
  
_

Juliet sat slumped in her chair at one of the small round tables that had replaced the four long ones that usually filled the hall.  All around her, her friends, and her cousins, were dancing, eating and laughing, having the time of their lives, while she sat horribly alone, miserably sipping a butterbeer.  

She didn't even know why she had bothered to come, but it had all been a waste of time.  Her cousins Lily and Beth had insisted she join them and their dates at the 'most exiting Hogwarts event of the year' and had therefore forced her into a ridiculously tight red gown, and way too many layers of make-up.  

She was sure she would have been happier just sitting outside by the lake, or practicing alone on the quidditch pitch.  

"Hey Julz" came a deep, warm voice above her.  That same voice that always sent thrilling chills up her spine.  

"James?" she asked, looking up, "Where's your date?"

He blushed a deep shade of red, and Juliet could feel her cheeks doing the same.  

"Actually, I haven't really got one.  Yours?"

"Same deal.  I wasn't even gonna come, but……..my cousins are a bit too strong for my own good" she said, rolling her eyes deeply, and gesturing for him to take a seat at her table.  "Wanna join me?  I was just about to finish off my fifth butterbeer"

"Actually………….. I was, err, wondering if you wanted to dance?"_  
  
_

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance _

Juliet suddenly tensed.  Dancing wasn't exactly her strong point.  In fact, if she remembered correctly, her date last year had left her because his toes were getting sore.  She was about to politely refuse when her fathers words rang through her head.

*"Oh, and Juliet, never pass up the chance to dance"*

That's what he had said just before he left that fateful day.  She hated to let him down, and besides, James was so damn cute.  

She realized that she had been taking a long time to reply, and blushed even deeper as he looked expectantly down at her.  

"I'd love too James"

_  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance   
Never settle for the path of least resistance   
Livin might mean takin chances but they're worth takin   
Lovin might be a mistake but its worth makin_

She couldn't believe she had agreed to this.  They weren't in Hogwarts anymore.  They weren't just breaking some dumb school rule, they were breaking the law.  They could go to jail.  

She felt her heart pound deeply in her chest, as he clung tightly to her hand leading her up the steps.  He looked back at her, that mischevious glint in his deep blue eyes, before he set to work, picking the lock with a small paperclip.  Suddenly she felt her nerves calmed and excitement rise inside of her.  

There was nothing to be scared of.  She was made of the Gryffindor good stuff, no need to fear anything at all.  Besides, _he _had told her to take chances.  _He had always told her to live.  _

A small giggle slipped her lips, as James finished with the lock and led her into the small dark, castle-like mansion beyond.  It was dark, and difficult to see anything more than five feet in front of her, but she could still tell that it was a beautiful place.  

Staring around in wonder, she barely noticed where her friend was leading her until a breeze crossed her face and she realized they had entered a room with a huge terrace.  

Dropping his hand, she ran out to its ledge, gazing at the wonders beyond.  Below was a lake, so still that it looked like glass.  In the distance were a series of deep purple mountains.  And Above………….

Above was a blanket of stars.  So vast and beautiful, that she could imagine herself watching them for a lifetime.  

"Oh James its just………….I've never seen anything so beautiful!!  How could your mom have sold this house?" she exclaimed turning to her friend who had taken a spot beside her.  

"I know.  When I was little, I always used to try and count the stars.  I would stay up until dawn, just counting like there was nothing more important in the world."

She smiled, "When did you give up?"  she asked teasingly, turning to look into his eyes.

"When I found something even more beautiful" He replied before leaning down and placing his lips on hers.  

Juliet was shocked, she almost pulled away, but then his words came to her again.

*"And when you meet the man of your dreams, don't wait baby, don't hold back at all.  Fall Hard"*

A warmth ran through her body, and instead of pulling back, she deepened the kiss, throwing all her emotions into it.  

If this was love, then she was more then ready to give it away. 

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter   
When you come close to sellin out reconsider   
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance   
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance……………   
  
_

Juliet let the tears fall freely from her eyes.  It had already been a week since she and James had called it quits, but she still wasn't ready to get out of bed.  

She had seen it coming, it was partially her fault after all, but that didn't mean she would ever be able to except it.  He had been her everything, she had given him her heart, and that wasn't so easy to take back.  

Not that she even wanted too.  She was still in love with him, he knew that.  

How could he have accused her of cheating?  How could he be jealous?  Luke was his best friend, and her good friend, and nothing more.  And sure, she _might have considered using him as revenge for that dumb blonde Alexy, but she had stopped herself before her temper had taken over.  _

She thought he knew her.  She thought he would understand.  

But apparently not.  

Digging her head deeper into the pillow, she tried her best to block out the noises of Beth and her boyfriend in the other room.  She loved her cousin dearly, but at times like these, it was less than comforting to hear her being so happy.  

All hope was lost when her door slammed open and the perky red head came bouncing into the room.  

"Julzy baby.  Theres someone hear to see you.  I really think you should come into the living room"  

Juliet tried swatting her friend away, but it was no use.  The taller, more built girl easily picked her up and carried her out of the bed.  

As they reached the door, Juliet stopped her struggling and stood, stuck dead in her tracks.  Ten feet in front of her, stood James, and he looked much as she must of.  His hair stuck out at odd directions, he was still dressed in a pair of flannel pajamas and a deep blue shirt, and his eyes were bloodshot.  

In the backround, their song, the song they had first danced to, was playing on the radio.  

"May I have this dance?"

_I hope you dance I hope you dance   
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along   
I hope you dance ­I hope you dance   
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone _

He looked so hopeless, so terribly desperate, that she couldn't resist.  Grabbing his hands, the first smile in weeks spread across her lips, she leaned into him and cried tears of joy.  

"I really, really missed you"

"I'm so sorry Juliet.  Ill never leave you again"_  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens   
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance   
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance……………  
  
_

She couldn't believe the day was almost over.  It had all been so terribly perfect that she had thought it would never end.  Leaning into his strong loving body she began to hum the words of the song.  It had always made her feel comforted inside to hear the words and gentle tune of this one.  It had always made her think of _him._

She felt James pull away slightly as someone tapped him from behind on the shoulder.  

"Mind if I take over James?  This is our song after all"  

James smiled at his wife, before going off to grab Juliets mother's hand.  Juliet looked up at her father and smiled brightly.  

"I thought you were never going to ask"

"Would I honestly pass up the chance to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world on her wedding night?  You know I'm the one who taught you to dance in the first place."

Juliet laughed lightly as he twirled her under his arm.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too baby"

_I hope you dance I hope you dance   
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along   
I hope you dance ­I hope you dance   
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


**A/N:  Pure mush, I know!**

**Please Review! If you do, I will love you forever and ever.**

**Oh, and Harry and Ginny aren't mine.  Neither is the magical community and Hogwarts and such.  **

**Or the words to "I hope you dance"-  Those belong to Lee Ann Womack, if you have the chance, listen to the song.  Its really pretty.  Makes you feel all warm and tingly inside!**


End file.
